harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Mafalda
Mafalda (born c. 1983) was a witch who attended Hogwarts School in the 1990s. She was the daughter of Molly Weasley's second cousin (most likely a Squib) and a Muggle mother. Biography Mafalda was born in around 1983 to an accountant father and a Muggle mother. Although her father, who was most likely a Squib, was an estranged second cousin of Molly Weasley (née Prewett), he did not expect to become the parent of a witch. Mafalda started at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on 1 September, 1994, and was Sorted into Slytherin house.Mafalda and her family (Internet Archive of ) Personality All in all, Mafalda was a rather unpleasant individual, even to her own parents. She liked to impress others and showed off as much as possible (this may have also been the root of her academic drive). She was also very nosy, eavesdropping often (even if this included breaking the rules), and was very loud-mouthed too, prone to gossip. There are noted parallels between the nature of Mafalda and those of Hermione Granger (in their academic prowess) and Rita Skeeter (in their morbid curiosities). Magical skills and abilities Magical mastery: Whilst explicit details about Mafalda's magical talent are not known, it is known that she was generally a very gifted witch, rivalling even the overachieving Hermione Granger. Etymology Mafalda is an Italian form of Matilda, a Germanic name meaning, "strength in battle.""Mafalda" at Behind the Name Her name coincides with that of Mafalda Hopkirk, a Ministry of Magic employee, first introduced in . Mafalda also is a very popular comic strip character by Argentinian writer Quino. Besides being greatly concerned about humanity, Mafalda's main characteristics are her constant asking about mature or complex topics, to the extent that she constantly has grown-ups baffled. According to her, no matter how pessimistic she may be, it is never reason enough to stop discussing a topic. Behind the scenes *Mafalda was originally planned to be included in , but was ultimately cut. J. K. Rowling stated on her website that she was very fond of Mafalda – calling her a "match for Hermione" – and that she did not want to have to cut her from the book. Her role in the plot would have been to eavesdrop on conversations held between the children of Death Eaters in her house, then repeat what she heard to The Trio in an attempt to impress them. Hermione would have discovered that, much to her own horror, Mafalda was her equal in many ways, and would have been caught between hating Mafalda's disregard for rules and longing to try to outdo her. However, Rowling found that Mafalda "wasn't doing the job she was supposed to do", as there were severe limitations to how much information an eleven-year-old girl stuck at Hogwarts could gather, and consequently developed Rita Skeeter further to fill her role. *J. K. Rowling jokingly promised to name a character after a person using the screen name "Icicle" in a September 1999 Barnes & Noble webchat."JKR Quotes: Future and Unspecified Characters" from The Sugar Quill She also revealed sometime prior to the release of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire that she planned to include a "Weasley cousin" in the book.Transcription of 2000 CBBC interview with J. K. Rowling This led to Internet rumours that the Weasley cousin would be named Icicle."Quotes: Future and Unspecified Characters Rumors: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire""Rumours" from Harry Potter Realm Appearances * Notes and references de:Malfalda ru:Муфалда pl:Mafalda Category:British individuals Category:Females Category:Half-bloods Category:Non-canonical articles Category:Slytherins Category:Sorted in 1994 Category:Wizards